herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tenshi Hinanawi
Tenshi Hinanawi is the "final" boss for most of the characters in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and the "Eldest Daughter" of the Hinanawi clan, as referred to by Iku Nagae, that resides in Heaven. Born as a human named Chiko, she was the eldest daughter of the Hinanawi clan and eventually moved with her family to Heaven when they became Celestials. She was then renamed "Tenshi." Tenshi lived a "boring" life of constant drinking and relaxation in Heaven. This continued until she saw some of the current events happening down in Gensokyo. She decided to use the Sword of Hisou to cause natural disasters in Gensokyo, as a means of attracting the residents so that she could play with them. Her true intent was to resolve her boredom so she could attract others to solve the disaster/incident. Eventually, she helped to rebuild Reimu Hakurei's shrine, but not before causing more trouble involving a keystone and faith going to her clan. It seems Tenshi was literally born just to cause trouble. Appearance Tenshi has flowing blue hair and brilliant red eyes. She wears a white dress shirt over her blue dress, the cuffs of her short sleeves ornately decorated with gold. A red ribbon is tied around the collar of this shirt. Along with this, she wears a white apron, decorated at the bottom with a black pattern. Attached to this is also a "belt" made of rainbow paper or fabric. She wears brown, lace-up boots which usually come up to about her knees. Of note is her hat, a common source of jokes within the fandom. A fairly plain black hat decorated with two peaches on either side, this has resulted in the nickname "Peaches" among the fans. Personality Tenshi is an arrogant and selfish Celestial. She is easily bored, and often impulsive in her actions, as shown in the "incident" she caused. She's also childish, seeing as how she considers these actions as simply playing despite the serious consequences she proceeded to bring upon herself by perpetrating them. In an interview, ZUN states that the entire plot of SWR came down to "bullying her." Relationships *Suika Ibuki (Neighbor) *Iku Nagae (Family Messenger) Trivia *Her profile mentions "Oomura no Kami" and "Nai clan". In fact, there is the Nai Shrine (名居神社) in Nabari City, and the Oomura Shrine (大村神社) in Iga City, both in Mie Prefecture. The former shrine stands in Shimo-hinachi (下比奈知), and the latter has the Keystone and the Statue of Catfish as goshintai. *While Tenshi is called a Tennin (天人) many of the mythological references Tenshi makes are those of the Tenbu (天部, Deva in sanskrit) In Buddhism, Deva are humans that have achieved enlightenment and in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Tenshi mentions the five signs of death of a Deva. Deva's are also known to be mortal in Buddhism, living long lives, but still remaining part of the circle of life and death. This too, ties in with the events in Komachi's Scarlet Weather Rhpasody scenario. Considering earlier references by ZUN to the Tennin (such as several of Youmu's spell cards in PCB) both Tenbu and Tennin are the same in Gensokyo. *One of her color palettes in Touhou Hisoutensoku resembles Renko Usami. *Tenshi's weapons include innumerable danmaku keystones of various sizes and her shape-shifting sword Hisou no Tsurugi. *Fanfictions often depict her as a bit of a masochist due to a piece of her dialogue in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody where she encourages Yukari to punish her. Of course, this is taken entirely out of context. She just wants to start a fight. *Tenshi is the final boss of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody in all stories except her own. Gallery Profile TenshiSWR.png|Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Other Appearance Tenshi_default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Tenshi_3.png|Tenshi as Sayaka from Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Touhoudex_Tenshi.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Tenshi.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Merchandise Griffon_hinanawi_tenshi01.jpg Gao128893364631.jpg Theme Music Category:Female Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Angels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mischievous Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:On & Off Category:Outright